Chpt7 Ep11: "Your Time Is Up"
Chpt7 Ep11: "Your Time Is Up" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The episode opens with Kurt, Hunter and Bobby in a getaway car. While Hunter is driving, Kurt notices a hole in Bobby's hat and the boys realize that Bobby's been hit. Kurt tries to put pressure on his head wound while Hunter drives to the nearest hospital. Then suddenly Bobby is in the woods with Kurt and Hunter and they find a corpse strung up from a tree. He realizes that his head is bleeding and that something is wrong, and they go back to the cabin. Bobby tries to explain and realizes that there are numbers that he has to tell them that relate to the Leviathans' plan. When Bobby looks, up, he's in a bedroom holding a glass of wine and his wife Karen is on the bed. He realizes that it's another vision from his past, and Karen asks him to sit so she can tell him something. When he does so, Bobby realizes what night it is. A storm booms outside and he looks outside and sees the sky darken and the moon go out. A Young boy runs toward the house and Bobby tells Karen that he has to go. Outside, Bobby finds Rufus, dressed as a pest-control worker outside a church. He tries to tell Rufus that he's going to die, but Rufus goes into a house as the Young boy runs past again. He comes back and grabs Bobby's arm, and says that God is going to punish him. A glass breaks behind Bobby and when he turns back, the boy is gone. Bobby goes inside and finds a church choir gathered. The church shakes and the choir members disappear, and then the lights go out row by row. A man comes in behind him, dressed in a black suit, and tells him that his time is up. Bobby realizes that the man is a Reaper, and the Reaper explains that Bobby is in a coma and that he had to enter his dream to get him. Bobby runs off and the Reaper warns him that he's prolonging the inevitable. Bobby finds himself in his home and finds Kurt and Hunter arguing about Chuck Norris vs. Jet Li. He ignores them and goes to the kitchen, and finds a woman setting the dinner table. She says that Bobby is filthy and asks why he wants "him" to get mad. Bobby then finds himself back at the church with Rufus, hunting Lara Coggins, a ghost who is killing men who break girls' hearts. As Rufus prepares to open the coffin, Bobby tries to explain what's happening to him. Rufus ignores him and breaks open the coffin... Hunter and Kurt watch as the ER doctors work on Bobby. The nurse warns them that they can't get the bullet out until the swelling goes down. In the crypt, Lara attacks Bobby, calling him a heart breaker, and rams her hand into his chest. The boys watch as Bobby crashes. Rufus uses cold iron on Lara, temporarily dissipating her. She attacks Rufus, but Bobby salts and burns her bones, destroying her ghost. He tells the unconscious Rufus that he needs him and then carries him off. A doctor finally tells the boys that Bobby is stable and now they can only wait. Bobby finds himself on a street in daylight. He sees the kid again and goes over to him, and then realizes that he knows who he is. The nurse brings Rufus out of the nearby hospital and the boy disappears. Bobby asks him what he saw during his near-death experience, and Rufus says that he saw the apartment building from when he was a kid, and he tried to get out by looking for the exit door. Every door he opened lead to another memory, and he finally went deep into the things he didn't want to think about to get out. Rufus wonders what Bobby is going about and he explains that he's in a coma and has to get the numbers to the Hunter and Kurt. The storm starts rolling in and Bobby tells Rufus that he needs him, his partner, to come with him. When Rufus tells him to focus on his worst memory, Bobby says that he has too many to narrow things down. However, Rufus asks him why the ghost called him a heart breaker and Bobby realizes what memory he needs to face. He finds himself facing Karen, who asks why he refuses to be with her. She accuses him of refusing to have children with her, breaking his heart, and tells him to go away, and Bobby apologizes, saying he never stopped being sorry. He then tells Rufus that Karen was possessed by a demon three days later, and his biggest regret was never getting the chance to fix this with her. Rufus tells Bobby to try the door now, and Bobby thanks him before going to the door. Bobby steps through and finds himself with Rufus, watching his younger self with Young Hunter in 1999. He plays ball with the boy, and Rufus points out that Bobby would've been a heck of a dad. Bobby tells him to shut up and looks around for another door. As they find one and approach it, Rufus asks why Bobby doesn't want kids. Bobby explains that his dad was a mean drunk and didn't want to end up becoming like him, and Rufus tells him that he needs to accept whatever it is that he's trying to avoid. They go through the door and find themselves in Bobby's childhood home. His mother nervously serves supper and the boy, Young Bobby, knocks over a milk glass. His father Ed accuses him of breaking everything he touches, takes a drink, and throws his plate off the table when his wife tries to intervene. Bobby steps forward and closes the door, and then tells Rufus that he's sure he's in the wrong place. The storm grows closer and Rufus warns Bobby that the Reaper is getting closer and there's no way to stop it. Bobby realizes what he has to do and says that they're going to stop the Reaper. The doctor tells the boys that only one hemisphere of Bobby's brain was damaged, but says that more often than not the patient dies. It all comes down to Bobby. Hunter then goes outside to talk a breather. He then sees Dick Roman's limo parked outside and confronts him. Hunter: Dick! I know you're in there. Come on out... Hunter pounds on the heavily tinted closed rear window. Hunter: ...you dick! The window lowers, revealing Dick Roman. Hunter: What, did you come here to finish the job? Dick Roman smirks. Hunter: Yeah? Well, come on. Right here, right now, out in the open, you and me, Dick Roman. Bystanders are using their mobile phones to record the confrontation. Hunter: See? Deciding to jump a famous guy ain't all upside. You can kill me right now – you want to see it online. Dick Roman: Maybe you should go check on that friend of yours. He can't be feeling too frisky right about now. I'm a very good shot. Hunter: We're coming for you, and not just to hurt you – to kill you. You understand me? Dick Roman: Come on, Hunter. I can't be killed. Hunter: You're gonna wish you could, then. Dick Roman: laughs That's some conviction. You'd really crush it on the motivational circuit. Hunter: You're either laughing because you're scared or you're laughing because you're stupid. smile begins to fade away I'll see you soon, Dick. back in the hospital Bobby then goes to his cabin and looks for a King James Bible. He then tells Rufus that it's impossible to stop a Reaper, but he can slow them down. He finds a cross and rosary in a compartment in the Bible and takes it out. Hunter tells Kurt about his encounter with Dick and asks for an update, and Kurt says the swelling is down and Bobby is still fighting. However, he warns his brother that the doctors aren't going to try taking the bullet out, but may cut out the injured brain tissue. He then tells Hunter that they need to brace themselves for Bobby's death. Hunter refuses to accept it and says that they've been through enough, and then walks away. Bobby and Rufus prepare a ritual, but Bobby discovers that most of his ingredients are missing. As he goes through a drawer filled with objects, he sees his younger self on the phone talking to John, saying that Hunter needs his father around. When Bobby turns back to the drawer, he discovers that it's empty. He goes back to the living room and inscribes a sigil on the floor, and then holds the cross and begins the ritual. Rufus lights a match and drops it into the bowl. There is a flash of fire and the Reaper appears. Reaper: Cute. Got to admit – first time anyone's pulled one on me while actually unconscious. Bobby: Well, get comfy. Reaper: Not so fast. Bobby: Yeah? Sorry. Other business. Reaper: I'm trying to help you, Bobby. You're going to die. Think you can stop it by pinning me like a bug? Bobby: Well – Reaper: You've seen the dark coming – people disappearing, things going blank. Look around. Cell by cell... Bobby looks around at photographs on the bookshelves. While Bobby's face in the photographs is clear, the faces of the other people are blurry and indistinct. Reaper: ...that bullet's killing your brain. You're running out of places to hide. So, understand – this trap won't hold forever, because this room won't hold, because you are going to die. Bobby: You think. Reaper: Come with me. Be done. You've earned it. Or fight me. Stay here. And you know the drill. Rufus: I don't know, Bobby. I mean, you really want to get stuck, turn into some ghost? Bobby: I know what I'm doing, Rufus. Rufus: Yeah, yeah, you're thinking you can help those boys. But how many spirits you meet in their right mind? Some Ranger's gonna cut you down. Bobby: Whose side are you on? Reaper: Bobby... You've helped. You got handed a small, unremarkable life, and you did something with it. Most men like you die of liver disease, watching "Barney Miller" reruns. You've done enough. Believe me. Bobby: I don't care. Reaper: Why? Bobby: Because they're my boys and they need me. Bobby sees Young Bobby standing nearby. Bobby: All right. The only way out is through. Bobby (to Young Bobby): So lead the way. Bobby (to Rufus): Nice seeing you again, old friend. Rufus nods to him Bobby (to the Reaper): Thanks for the chat. Young Bobby walks away and Bobby follows him. Bobby is back at his childhood home, and watches as his mother cleans up the broken glass. Ed tells Young Bobby to help clean. When the boy leaves the room, Ed complains that his wife lets their son do whatever he wants. As Young Bobby comes back, Ed hits his mother and Young Bobby runs out of the room. When Bobby's mother wonders why her husband provokes his son, Bobby speaks up, saying that's a load of crap, and calls him a drunken bully. Ed says that he breaks everything that he touches. But Bobby makes a powerful comeback to him that he adopted two boys and that they grew up to be heroes and became better men than his father ever was. The ER nurse tells the boys that Bobby is starting to respond and that they if they want to see him, they have to do it quickly. Young Bobby comes back with a rifle and his father laughs. His father says that he's not man enough to use it and then grabs his wife by the hair. Young Bobby shoots him in the head and his mother, shocked, says that God will punish him. Bobby tells his younger self that he did what he had to, and this is the point where he learns that even when you save people, they won't always thank you for it. He then tells his younger self to get a shovel and bury his father behind the woodshed, the same as the first time. The Reaper appears behind him and points out that he has a genetic case of bullet to the brain. Bobby runs to the door and opens it, and goes into the light beyond. Back in the hospital, the boys are at Bobby's bedside. Kurt looks at Hunter, and then down at Bobby. Kurt takes Bobby’s hand. Kurt: Hey, um... Bobby, thanks... for everything. Kurt lets go of Bobby’s hand and gives it a pat. Just as the boys are about to leave, Bobby slightly raises his hand and opens his eyes. They see him conscious and moving. Kurt: Wait, wait, wait, stop. His eyes are open! Hunter: Bobby? Kurt: Hey. Kurt puts a hand on Bobby’s shoulder. Bobby removes the respirator covering his mouth and nose. Kurt takes Bobby’s hands. Hunter: What – don't talk. Don't talk. A pen – I – Hunter grabs the pen and chart at the end of the bed. Hunter: Here. Here, here, here. What is it? Hunter hands the pen to Kurt, who hands it to Bobby. He writes “45489” on Kurt’s hand while breathing heavily with the effort. He smiles slightly at Kurt and Hunter, who lean closer to him. Bobby: ....idjits. The boys smile back to him then Bobby’s head falls back onto the pillow and his eyes close. The monitor he is attached to starts to beep and shows flat lines. Hunter: Bobby? Hey! The doctors take him to the trauma room. The boys watch in horror while the medical staff rushes to his room and trying to revive him. The boys are stunned that they have lost their long time friend and their only father figure. Bobby then finds himself back at his house. As he gets beers for the boys, the Reaper appears and congratulates him on managing to wake up. He then explains that it's dark outside because everything else in Bobby's brain has been destroyed by the bullet. The Reaper tells Bobby that for his own good, he should move on, and assures him that the boys will be okay without him. Bobby considers and then says he's glad he saved the best memory for last. He goes in and watches as Hunter and Kurt banter back and forth. They fade away as the Reaper asks Bobby if he's going to stay or go. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse